Cleaning Never Seemed So Much Fun
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Cloud's been asked to do some light clean, but when Leon comes home, and finds Cloud in an "awkward" position, what is a man in his position to do? Find out, not that I'm going to tell you! CloudLeon


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the ownership of Disney/Square Enix

AN: ...Okay, this was made out of total boredom, and the fact that while unstacking the dishwasher there was some water on some of the dishes and I kinda spilled water on the floor, and what does your Yaoi Fangirl mind scream..."Fanfic idea" and that's where this came from, enjoy my madness! Mwhahahahahahahahha

Whoever said doing a little cleaning around the kitchen was anything but fun, they had never told that to the blond who had found himself at the mercy of his lover, a brunet; his face could've been almost perfect had it not been for the scar that danced across at angle across the bridge of his nose. The floor was a mess of soap suds, water, and something that one doesn't usually see with cleaning; it was as if someone had dropped a tub of yogurt on the floor around them. Towels are usually used to clean up messes we make, but in their place, strewn about the floor was a tornado of a storm that had started the moment the brunet had walked in to find his blond lover bent over, cleaning up a puddle that had been left on the floor.

There was a faint voice that escaped up from the floor as the figures started to shift about, "…Next time…you do the housework," blonde hair shifted as the man attempted to sit up but his brunet lover seemed more intent on keeping him on the floor, where he knew the man was better suited, "…I'm not cut out for this type of work."

"But if I didn't let you do or make you do it…I couldn't get you into this curious position I found you in earlier," slender, soft fingers danced through the blonde's locks as he traced the man's chest, "…Or even into something a little more befitting to the job."

"I wasn't aware you were into dress up role play, Leon…is our sex life that boring?" the blond shifted up as he gathered his top, pulling off a few paper towels to wipe down the water and other mess elements off his chest, "Seriously…I thought the image of me in any awkward and take advantage of pose was enough of a hint for you to wild and spontaneous."

Leon could tell the moment was shifting towards awkward, and liable to end in sex tonight, or anymore for a while if he didn't change the situation, "Cloud…" the man wrapped his arms around the man's frame as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the man's neck, softly kissing at it, brushing his nose up against his pulse point and behind his ear, playing the card, 'Forgive me…I didn't mean it' in such a way that he knew Cloud couldn't resist, "…You know I love you right?"

"Leon…" Cloud couldn't resist but whine at the man's come hithers as he tried to brush him off, but knowing Leon, the man would only get more persistent until he was either back on the floor again, or on top of something, screaming and writhing under the man's touch, "…Stop…don't do this…"

"Mnh…come on…say it…you know you want to…"the brunet's teeth started grazing at his pulse point as his hands slipped down around the man's waistline, grappling the one thing he knew the man couldn't resist enjoying the man's hands touching, "…Say it for me…let me hear that beautiful voice…"

Cloud nearly buckled under the man's touch, his teeth and tongue lolling over his pulse point, sucking at his ear lobe and making it all ache, especially where his hands were; Cloud's fingers nimbly grappled around Leon's wrists. He wanted to fight him off, but he was already lost to the man as his backside back up against the man's body as his lips started curling to release the moan slowly escaping his lips. Leon's fingers worked it harder and harder, making Cloud whimper each time and almost buck at the man's hand. His hips were dropping against it as he felt it moving farther behind the object he was grappling as his free hand slipped digits into the man's mouth.

"…I want you to do something for me…get these wet for me, because where they're going…it'll hurt if they aren't wet already," Leon nipped harder at the man's pulse point and his ear, his senses were burning as he wanted to see the man's face.

He wanted to see the man's contorted in pure and absolute pleasure, his eyes half closed and hazed with a lust glaze that almost screamed for the teasing to end and just make it all end. His lips protruding out as if they were trying to suck air, like a fish that had found itself out of water and gasping for live saving air and his body half hunched over just asking for the man to just take him, and take him now.

"…L-Leon…" Cloud's voice was nothing short of a whimper as he tilted his head back, trying to find the man and the object he was asking for attention, "Wh-Wh-Where are you…?"

Leon decided that this game of cat and mouse needed to end, his hand moved away from the man's lower end as he blindfolded the man's eyes with the hand as he brought the man's face back towards his, "…I've always been here," his lips crushed harshly against the man's as he made sure to work his fingers into the mix.

He could feel Cloud nearly biting them off as he sucked them harshly, feeling the man's tongue tingling over crease of his fingers; he couldn't help but bit on his lower lip as he tried to not moan out.

_God Cloud…who knew you had such a talent mouth…why haven't you used it like this before_

"…Y-You can stop…" Leon pulled the fingers away as he looked through his own hazed eyes to make sure that all ten fingers were intact, "…These people somewhere else…somewhere where they could be put to a better use."

Cloud felt deprived of his time with the man as tilted his head back as far as it would allow as he whispered in Leon's ear, "…Would you help me…I've seemed to have forgotten where they should go," he knew his role all to well as he ground up softly up against Leon.

"…I know you're a blond…but I know you're not that naïve…"Leon's teeth grazed at the man's pulse point again as he moved up against the counter, the man's pants coming down off his hips as well as Leon's with each fleeting step until they were both undressed down to their backside's were bare, "…Time to put these fingers to work, and that mouth of yours to work…I want to hear you scream…nice and loud."

Cloud was ready for anything as he gripped the counter's edge, relaxing everything as he waited for Leon, "…I'm all yours," he could feel Leon close behind him, his warm hand against the thing he had felt growing harder and harder since the man had first touched him, "Mnh…"

Fingers started brushing up and down the man's backside; his free fingers pushing the man open to insert the digits in as he felt Cloud softly cry as the first one entered, he felt the man nearly buck as his second digit enter. This caused his hand to tighten around the man's member with each time he flinched, a way of punish as 'two for flinching'; after feeling he had the man fully opened up and ready, "…Let me hear you scream…scream 'Master' for me…"

Cloud could feel the push of something hard against his backside as he braced himself, "…Y-Yes…M-Master…" he waited for it all, but then, "GAH! SON OF A BITCH!"

Leon was never one for soft coming as he started into the man in front of him hard, his hand caressing each corner of the man's member, feeling the man buck against him as he pushed him harder against the counter. His slams and thrust were painful as he listened to Cloud nearly scream out in pain as he fought to hold onto the counter but he was losing that fight. He feared he would come sooner then he wanted to, it felt so good, it felt good to have Leon pushing him like this, this was the most spontaneous thing they had done in as long as he could remember. His back was arched up high as he soon felt the sick feeling of hot heat twisting in his stomach; he knew soon enough, Leon would be feeling it too as he could hear his voice reaching the pitch of climax.

"L-L-Leon…M-Master…I-I-I'm going to…" he couldn't bring it out, it was hard, and it wasn't about to end anytime soon as he felt the thrusts coming harder and harder, "…I'm going to…"

Leon's face was buried in the crook of the man's neck as he bit on it and suckled on it as he pulled away as he brushed his lips against the man's ear, "…I-I know…I'm going to too…together…we'll come to together…"

Cloud knew the man was growing to his own climax, whenever his voice sounded strained, as if every word hurt to speak, that's when he knew the man was going to come, "…O-Okay…together…" he gave the man one last take into him as he felt the man pushing and pushing, it was getting close, the man could feel the man's pre-cum trickle inside of him and it stung but yet tingled on contact, "…Whenever you're ready…M-Master…"

"…A-Alright…on the count of 3…"

They began the silent count down as they shared in the duty of the countdown, Leon started off the duo as his hand started brushing the man's member harder and harder, feeling the soft trickle forming, "…3…"

"2…" Cloud was about to explode, it was almost too much, he closed his eyes as he tried to not think about it, he wanted it to come naturally.

"1!" their voices screamed out as the final countdown number was screamed out as the sea of pleasure and utter desired screams filled the room as both men found themselves collapsed upon the floor.

Cloud was busy cleaning up their mess, or should it be, messes as he tried to not give Leon reason to go another round, two rounds of unannounced, spontaneous action was more then enough for both men. Leon sat out on the front steps, watching the day washing on by, "…Hey, Cloud," Leon looked back over his shoulder as he called into the house.

"Whatever it is, you aren't getting it again, two rounds of you know what is my limit, and you know that you old horn dog," Cloud knew the man couldn't be possibly asking to go another round, "Besides…Aerith, or even more or less Yuffie or Tifa is going to freak if they find out we had it in the kitchen…again."

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…" Leon had entered the house again as the man had finished his words, a smirk was upon the brunet's lips as he came up behind the blond, his arms wrapping around his chest, "…Is it always sex with you and never, 'What is it, Leon?'"

Cloud knew the man was playing the make up card and every time, he would fall for it, "…No, I'm just saying that we need to get this cleaned up before the girl's get home and find their kitchen trashed and smelling like hot sex," it was Cloud's turn to smirk, "When you know that smell is always best used in the bedroom among other various scents, smells, and other elements of our love…"

Leon wasn't sure if he should be turned on, turned off, or just ready to jump the man again and find an excuse for why all the whipped cream in the fridge among other things were missing from the fridge, "Well Cloud…I didn't know you cared so much…" his kisses intoxicating against his neck as he tried to bring the man away from cleaning, "Come on…you can clean up later, right now…you and I especially me…need a shower."

Cloud knew he had lost to this most dangerous man again as he gave up what he was doing, writing a note to the girls, apologizing for any strange odors that they may in the distant future may hear, "…You sure know how to woo a person don't you, Leon?" his pen sat down on the table as he took his hands in Leon's and followed him out the door and towards their small apartment they shared on the outskirts of the town.

_Dear Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie,_

_Whenever you get this…sorry in advance for any kind of foul smelling odors you may smell in a few days…Leon and I decided to do a little bit of experimenting. Don't worry about your floor, its fine, but your countertop counter, it may never be a virgin again and probably the same for your countertop drawers, but if you must blame someone…take your pick._

_Cloud_

As it would expected the girls came home. Yuffie was less then thrilled that Tifa had made her stay at her side, attached to a child's leash which was less then appealing to the Ninja. Aerith couldn't handle their fighting as she sat down the items they had gone out for; her eyes soon fell on the note that Cloud had left and the moment she reached the part about her countertops, counter, and its drawers; she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Aerith?" Yuffie was struggling to get out of the child's leash, but the moment Tifa unhooked, she went spiraling into them, "Ow…ewww, why do these smell like hot sex?"

Aerith handed her the note; the site of a Ninja turning green and running for the nearest bathroom is never a pretty sight, "What's wrong with her?" Tifa looked the note over herself as she almost had the same reaction, but it was more of a stifled laughter as she started to have vivid images of it happening, "Wow…yeah, Aerith, next time, make sure that the guy's don't have keys to the house."

"Come on, it was just a little harmless play, and some light cleaning, besides," she took the note back as she ripped it in half, "I'm sure they could've used the alone time, Cloud has seemed a little uptight lately and he needed someone to un-uptight him, and it seems my plan work."  
"YOU ARE SO SICK AERITH!" Yuffie could be heard screaming from the bathroom between her head being in the toilet and her silent cursing a string of profanity against the men and Aerith, "YOU ARE TRULY SICK!"

"I don't know, I think you're more of a love healer, Aerith, kind of works for you," Tifa placed a hand on the woman's shoulder as they started laughing again as they glanced back at the countertop, counter and drawers, "…Especially for Cid, I'm sure he'll enjoy the silence and non disturbance in his life for a while now."

"I think you may be onto something there, Tifa," Aerith seemed content with herself as she went about cleaning up the kitchen, catching what Cloud had failed to finish after the interruption that had attacked him from behind.


End file.
